


With The best of intentions

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ulquiorra is never allowed to wash laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The best of intentions

  
Ulquiorra had never known why Aizen-sama had told him to tread carefully when he  had entered a relationship with Orihime. Until this moment. The normally sweet and gentle human (for whom he had fallen deeply in love with) was glaring at him, and stalking towards him with all of the fury and grace of a predator.

The Quatra stood besides the evidence of his misdeed, and tried not to cower beneath the glare of the petite ginger female. “Ulquiorra, what happened here?”

“I was trying to help you with the laundry.” Was the green eyed arrancar’s truthful admission. He hadn’t anticipated how this could have happened. He had observed the human doing the task in parts that he had monumentally failed.

“Just how did you manage to destroy the dryer?” She demanded, looking at him straight in the eyes.

“I filled it with the wet clothes that was in the washer and set it… And then it exploded after shaking for ten minutes.” The powerful espada admitted to his shoes.

Orihime’s face softened for a moment before asking “Which washer did you take the clothes from?” As there were several washers due to the fact that there were a large number of beings in Las Noches.

“…Several of them. The ones that were full and had finished cycling.”

“Ulquiorra do you know why we have the same number of dryers as we have washers?”

“No…”

“because if you put more then one load of wet clothes in a dryer streange things can happen… And a few of these clothes look like they belong to Szayel. Did you  make sure to shake them out so there weren’t any chemicals or other items in the clothes before you put them in the dryer?”

“…No… Was I supposed to? I got the clothes in the washers in right though. I-I wanted to help you.”

“That’s really very sweet of you but unless i’m in the room with you, don’t do this again please. I’ll go tell Szayel that his clothes exploded and you get to explain to Aizen why we need a new dryer.”

 


End file.
